cartoon_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie Simpson
Margaret Evelyn "Maggie" Simpson is the youngest child of Marge and Homer, and the baby sister to Bart and Lisa. She is often seen sucking on her pacifier, and, when she walks, she trips over her clothing and falls on her face. Because she rarely ever talks, Maggie is the least seen and heard in the Simpson family. Appearance Maggie bears a strong resemblance to Lisa, suggesting that Maggie will look very much like her sister when she reaches age 8. Furthermore, she can play the saxophone amazingly well. Also, in a Christmas episode, The Simpson Family Christmas Photo Album reveals she is going to stop sucking her pacifier at 3 (which is very odd at that age) and at 8 stopped wearing her bow, possibly because she stopped thinking it looked cute. Maggie casually wears a light blue onesie. At night, Maggie wears a white onesie instead of a blue onesie. As a teenager,in Lisa's Wedding,she wears a blue jacket with a dark grey t shirt,red jeans, and black boots, with her pacifier hanging around her neck as a necklace. Personality Despite being the only member of the Simpson Family who can't speak, Maggie is in no way one-dimensional and has many different layers of personality. She appears to be somewhat detached from the rest of the Simpson Family and is described as "the forgotten Simpson" by Homer. When she, Bart and Lisa were shipped to a foster home (the Flanders) Maggie was the quickest to adapt and almost joined them until she noticed Marge. Perhaps Maggie's most strained relationship was with her father, Homer but due to his incredible laziness he neglected Maggie and when they do try to bond, Maggie sees her father as a kind of monster and actually tries to run away, she also developed a father-daughter relationship with Moe the bartender but the two still love each other and Maggie has more than once saved Homer's life. Not to mention she said her first word, "Daddy" after Homer tucked her in and kissed her goodnight meaning it's clear that she loves him as much as he does her. Maggie's strongest relationship was with Marge after being transported to a foster family. Maggie almost joined the Flanders until she saw Marge once again "and became a Simpson again." At the beginning Maggie seemed to rely on Marge and the likewise but eventually she became fiercely independent as she was able to plan a Great Escape-style breakout from a daycare centre to get her pacifier back, she was able to save her father from drowning and rescue Homer from a mad tow truck driver. Despite being a baby, Maggie is likely to be the most mature member of the Simpson family. However, she keeps her intelligence a secret in order to be babied. This is first revealed when Marge gives her a new pacifier, and when Marge isn't looking she smokes it like a cigarette. Even for a child her age, showed extremely violent mannerisms and a surprising amount of physical strength. She was able to lift up a mallet and bludgeon her father with it and accidentally shot Mr. Burns after he blocked out the sun. Maggie showed to be incredibly strong, able to drag a fully-grown man back to the shore and able lift up a shotgun. History When Marge became pregnant with Lisa, she and Homer bought their first home. Seven years later, Homer felt financially secure enough to quit his job at the power plant and take his dream job at Barney's Bowlarama. Soon after, Marge became pregnant with Maggie, and unable to support his new family member, Homer reapplied for his job at the power plant. Homer fell into a deep depression as a result, but when he held Maggie for the first time after she was born he loved her at first sight. He keeps all of Maggie's baby photos in his office to cheer him up at his work place. Like average toddlers, Maggie is impressionable and easily influenced by what she sees around her. She once hit Homer on the head with a mallet, (Born 2010) shot a suction dart at his picture and brandished a pencil in imitation of Itchy and Scratchy. Despite her age, Maggie is a formidable sniper and she shot the firearms off a group of mobsters in rapid succession with a rifle. She was behind the attempted murder of Mr. Burns and she fought Gerald during the St. Patrick’s Day riot, participating the republic of Ireland and Northern Ireland. When the family's house was being raided by an angry mob, she was able to smash her baby bottle and use it as a makeshift weapon, and she knocked out Russ Cargill, the head of the EPA with a rock when he was about to shoot Homer with a shotgun. Maggie is often frightened of her father's attempts to bond with her, even though she does love him. Instead, Maggie shows a much stronger devotion to her mother instead, possibly because Marge is always at home with her while Homer is mostly at work or at Moe's. She is keenly aware of her surroundings, and can usually be seen imitating the flow of action around her. Like Bart, Lisa and Homer, she is not fond of spending time with her aunts Patty and Selma. Category:Main Characters Category:The Simpsons Characters Category:Babies Category:Female Category:Murderers Category:Sophisticated Category:Influential Category:Criminals Category:Characters with siblings Category:Abusers Category:Protagonists Category:Characters that have crossed over Category:Futurama Characters Category:Family Guy Characters Category:Silent Category:Short Characters Category:Envious Category:Intelligent Category:Easily Impressed Category:Children